The use of radiation curable coatings is becoming more common in coating industry. Such use requires a combination of radiation curable coating compositions and a radiation source. Typically, an ultraviolet (UV) source such as a UV lamp can be used for curing a UV curable coating composition applied over a substrate to form a cured coating layer. However, the radiation such as the UV radiation from the UV lamp can be harmful for operators during the use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved radiation system. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.